


Overt Covert

by stopmakingsense



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, ITS AN ENTIRE MULTI-CHAPTER FIC ABOUT DOING SHIT IN PUBLIC OKAY?, In Public, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SO SORRY, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs, YA HEAR ME?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmakingsense/pseuds/stopmakingsense
Summary: The boys learn about all the fun and irresponsible ways they can fuck outside the bedroom. Yikes.





	Overt Covert

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this is RPF. please don't read it. oh my god. i am digging my own fiery grave daily.  
> and also as always, super unbeta'd. i kept switching tense like a knob throughout this and i tried to catch all of it but if there's weird stuff in there, that's why. not sure how many chapters this is gonna have or how often i'll update it, but i WILL update it, rest assured.

  
  
  
  


It all started when they were out with work friends one night. They had both had a few drinks and inhibitions were low enough that Pat had his hand running up Brian’s thigh for a little too long, a little too high. Pat became brazen after a while, no one seeming to notice as his fingers krept higher and higher, until he was shifting his hand and palming gently at Brian’s half hard cock. Their friends paid no mind as they kept talking, Brian running a hand through his hair and shifting his hips out of some kind of desperation. Just when Brian couldn’t take it anymore, when Pat could tell he was about to lose his composure, he stopped, removing his hand to go grab another drink.

They walked to the subway together afterward, Patrick slipping his hand in Brian’s back pocket. They took the same train for a while until they reached Pat’s transfer, so he made the best of it by cornering Brian away from the door, the train crowded on a Friday night. He leaned in close to Brian’s ear, voice low enough to not raise above the droning screech of the train for anyone but him.

“Wanted to fuck you so bad back there.” He tells him.

Brian’s eyes flicker as he exhales into Pat’s neck.

“Should have fucked you right there in the bar, should have taken you to the bathroom and made you take my cock.”

Patrick could barely hear the sound Brian made in the back of his throat, but it spurred him on.

“Should have seen how quiet you could stay while I jerked you off under the table. Wonder how long you could last before drawing attention-”

“Fuck…” Brian breathed.

Patrick waited, wanted to see if he had anything to say, ran his fingers up along his ribcage. As usual, Brian kept quiet, only responding positively in minute movements of his hips and the uptick of his pulse.

“Does that turn you on, Bri?” Patrick asks.

There was a brief moment where Pat was almost nervous he was going in a wrong direction, that he was testing waters that Brian wasn’t even interested in, but then he let out another breath.

“ _ Yes, _ ” He said, far more quietly than he needed to.

And then, just for good measure,

“ _ Fuck, yes _ .”

 

-

 

The first time Pat tries it they’re on a walk in the forest. It wasn’t the  _ most  _ seldom-trod trail, but they still rarely ever passed anyone whenever they ventured out onto it. Sometimes they both needed a reprieve from the city and so this patch of woods had become their favorite spot to frequent together. It was a late summer’s day, nearing the evening, and somewhere in the distance one, lone cicada called. He had kept the idea in mind, but he didn’t have his heart set on it, would rather have a relaxing time with Brian than an exciting fuck. But when they started kissing at their usual resting spot, a barely noticeable clearing next to an expansive pond, Brian let his tongue slip, lapping gently at Patrick’s bottom lip.

“Hey,” Patrick started, staring down at Brian.

“Hey.” Brain replied.

He was about to ask if he wanted to do this, if he wanted to try something here, if he was brave enough, but he couldn’t quite find the words. Instead, he walked Brian backward, pressing him into the nearest tree. He slotted his thigh between his legs and ran a hand up his side, thumbing subtly over a covered nipple. This was as good a place as any if they were going to do this, right?

“Pat…”

His voice was already a ghostly, lustful murmur, and it was music to Patrick’s ears.

“Do you want to suck my cock, Brian?”

It was rhetorical, they both knew sucking cock was one of Brian’s talents that he prided himself in. But Pat liked to ask anyway, liked to make Brian say it. There was a pause where Brian was moving his tongue absently in his mouth, lips and teeth parted just slightly.

“Yes. Please.”

Brian is on his knees before he realizes it, his own pants shoved down and his cock straining at his underwear. Patrick’s hand was already in his hair, guiding him onto his dick as if he needed guidance anyway. Brian tried to take one last peek up, to see Pat’s face before he swallowed his cock down. The way his muscled arm was holding up his shirt just slightly, the way his dark eyelashes were low on his eyes, the way his spotted jaw was gently clenched, it was all reassuring and familiar. The blood rushed to his ears as he remembered that anyone could walk by at any second, but it somehow on urged him forward, taking Patrick’s thick cock into his mouth greedily.

“Good boy, Brian.”

Brian hummed minutely in response, proud and eager and only freaking out a tiny bit. And then he started in earnest, pressing in with his tongue with every motion, angling his head to change his approach, adding a twist of his hand at the base of Pat’s cock when he wasn’t using it to brace himself on his thigh.

But Brian knew how this went. Patrick would let him diligently work at his dick until he couldn’t take it anymore, until he needed to grab onto his hair and fuck his mouth, so Brian took what he knew was his last few moments of freedom to pull his own dick out and let thick drool run off his tongue, slicking himself up. Pat obviously took this as a sign to proceed because as soon as Brian’s spit-slick hand was on his own dick he was shoving in harshly, gripping his hair like he might slip away at any moment.

“Open your mouth.” Pat demanded.

Brian obeyed, parting his lips and letting his tongue rest over his bottom teeth, cushioning the slide of his mouth. Patrick liked to fuck his face like this, loved the wet sound of tongue and throat and cock, loved the sound of Brian’s throat contracting when he needed to breathe or cough. His thrust were slow and deliberate and Brian could feel him gazing down at him, knew that he probably had that entranced look on his face by the low groans he let escape.

“That’s it, baby boy. Just like that.”

Pat punctuated his words with an especially deep thrust, moving his other hand to grip at his jaw as he held him in place, cock pressing at the back of his throat. Brian only coughed a little bit around him, trying to fight back his gag reflex and jerk off at the same time.

“So fucking pretty, Brian.” He crooned.

If he hadn’t been struggling to breath around a cock, Brian would have replied something sweet and sentimental but, alas, there was a task at hand. Pat pressed in even harder for just a fraction of a second before pulling back, letting Brian take a gulp of air before resuming his deep, messy thrusts.

“Wonder if anyone can see us right now.”

Brian whimpered, ears heating up again.

“Wonder if they like what they see, you on your knees with a cock in your throat. Bet they’d love to come over here and fuck you themselves.”

That one made Brian squirm, made his head swim with simultaneous thoughts of ‘yes’ and ‘no’. His hand worked faster on himself.

“Maybe next time I’ll really fuck you out here, shove my cock in your ass and make you squeal.”

Brian moaned, the words sending a cascade of fuzziness from his head down to his dick.  _ God _ , would he have let Patrick fuck him right then and there. Patrick wouldn’t relent for a second, Brian’s chin becoming increasingly wet with thick spit as the grip on his jaw and hair tightened. The ache distracted him from the fear of someone actually seeing them, because he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted it or was more interested in the thrill of the potential.

For a brief moment, he accidentally let visions of Pat fucking him fill his head, imaginations of the noises they’d make, the messy slide of cum in his ass. It was all too much, and he didn’t want to cum yet, wanted to revel in this moment, so he slowed his hand and leaned further into Patrick. His cock was so thick, thick enough that he would think about it absently later when his jaw still ached. Think about the slide of it against his tongue, against the soft opening to his throat. His thoughts were interrupted when Pat pulled him down more harshly, pressing in until Brian’s nose was buried in soft, dark hair.

He struggled not to cough even though he knew that’s what Patrick was looking for. Brian knew Pat was too satisfied with the wet sound of fucking his mouth to not gag him. It was easier for Brian to take a cock in his throat when he was on his back, head spilled over the edge of a bed, but that’s exactly why Patrick didn’t do it as often. He liked to make things difficult and, if Brian was being honest, the blunt sting of a cock pushing against his throat was a gratifying pain.

Finally, Brian’s body relented, heaving and sputtering as tears flooded his eyes.

“Fuck, Brian.” Pat spat under his breath.

“Look at you, choking on my cock out here where anyone could see.”

Brian couldn’t contain a strangled moan.

And then Patrick’s pace picked up, a telltale sign that he couldn’t resist finishing any longer, and so Brian’s hand followed suit. When he could, Brian did his best to time things right, loved the sensation of cum in his mouth or on his face when he was cumming, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try here in the woods. The pace was only slightly punishing, only making him cough and drool bubbled spit a couple of times before he could tell Patrick was close.

“ _ Shit. _ ”

Pat’s low, rasped voice was too good. He pushed in just a few more times before pulling out, wrenching Brian’s head back so he could look up at him while his other hand moved to pump at his cock.

“Look at me.” He ordered.

Brian did, mouth too tired to close, breath escaping in deep pants. The way Pat looked down at him whenever they did this, eyes hooded, jaw tense, it ruined Brian every time. He tried his best to focus on the slick sound of hands and the way Patrick’s eyes flickered just slightly. For a brief moment, he accidentally stole a glance at Pat’s cock, too enticing to stay away from, and was met with a sharp yank on his hair which in turn drew a wincing yelp.

The moment between Pat’s low groan and his hand stilling to paint his tongue and face with cum felt like an eternity. It was warm, thick, far too satisfying, and the instant Pat pressed his cock closer to make a more strategic mess, Brian was cumming too. He whimpered in what felt like someone else’s voice as a stray drop landed in his eyelashes. His hand stilled as he absently forgot to care where his own jizz landed.

Just as Brian’s climax was ending Patrick pushed his cock in one last time, tucking a thick trickle of cum behing his pink lips. Brian shuddered.

“Holy shit.” Pat breathed out.

Brian didn’t say anything, couldn’t yet, his mind too fuzzed and body too strung out. There was a few seconds of quiet breathing, Patrick’s hand still in his hair, only gently now, and Brian’s hand still loosely around his dick. And then-

“Oh, fuck, dude.” Patrick laughed.

Brian snapped out of it, looked down to see what Pat was looking at, and sees he’d made a mess of both his and Patrick’s pants. He was about to laugh through a profuse apology until they both hear distant footsteps and he is reminded exactly where they are.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod,” Brian panicked, falling onto his side as he frantically attempted to shimmy his pants back on correctly.

He was standing and wiping his face in his t-shirt desperately as Pat was fixing himself, grabbing his discarded backpack that Brian had completely forgotten about. They’d only just gotten the last sheen of drool off Brian’s face when another couple passed by, about twenty or so feet in the distance, and they both whipped their heads in their direction and back simultaneously.

Brian had probably never seen the exact look on Patrick’s face, eyes wide and mouth slack. Despite the close call, Brian couldn’t help but crack a smile, the adrenaline finally hitting a sweet spot. For a brief second Pat looked like he was almost in disbelief that Brian was smiling, like he was about to apologize for instigating the situation, but then he’s cracking a smile of his own. They both laughed like giddy children.

“Oh my god, Pat Gill!”

Patrick barked an even harder laugh.

They walked back the way they came, Patrick’s arm slung around Brian’s shoulders and Brian’s slung low around his waist. They didn’t say anything for a while but everytime Brian looked over Pat was smiling to himself.

“That fuckin’ ruled.” He offered.

Pat squinted through a puzzled smile.

“Yeah?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Brian insisted.

He was met only with a smug smirk and a mysterious

“Hmmm…”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @stopheathen!


End file.
